Momory lost But never found?
by Paigeeykins
Summary: done before, but I like to think this is defferent. Rose leaves court after everyone has turned on her, but got in a crash and loses her memory. R/D paring R R... loads of twists and tunrs!
1. Chapter 1

Summary : After everyone turns against her, Rose leaves court to get away from it all. And she did, just not in a way she thought. On the road a drunk driver cause her to swurve and crash, resulting in her loosing her memory. Will she ever get it back?

* * *

><p>I drove away from court, away from the love of my life. Those words still playing in my mind <em>Love fades, mine has. I never knew words could hurt so much. <em>Tears slide down my face, blearing my vision, but I didn't care, I just needed to get away. Away from everything that's happened.  
>******* FLASH BACK********<br>_"Why can't you just leave things alone?" Lisa yelled at me. "You're so selfish, don't you understand that he doesn't want you around him, you're hurting him!"  
>"<em>I'm _hurting him?" I asked angrily. "What about me Lisa, do you think I like being rejected by the man I love? Because I don't."__  
><em>_"You deserve it!" she yelled back, shocking me. "Everything is always about you, you're selfish and always ruin everything! Why don't you just leave, no one wants you here."  
>I slapped her, I couldn't help it. "How dare you!" I screamed. "Do you have any idea how much I've had to sacrifice for you. I've saved your ass more times than I can count, and I do it for you. I've never asked for anything, because I was glad to do it, because you <em>were_ my sister, and i would do anything for you. But you're just a spoiled bitch. Just like all the other stuck up royal bitches you suck up to." I spat out, and stalked away.  
><em>*******END OF FLASH BACK********  
>I did as she asked, I resigned from my post and left. Because she was right, my 'friends' followed Lisa's lead and ignored me, my barely there relationship with my mother went down the pan as soon as she found out about Dimitri, saying that I was a disgrace to guardians everywhere, I hadn't spoken to my father since the over the top graduation party he held for me, and doubt I ever would, and I could even think about <em>him.<em> I had nothing.  
>I closed my eyes briefly, trying to fight the tears. I opened them to see I blinding light coming towards me, I swerved and crashed into a nearby tree and everything went black.<p>

A/N: done before but I don't care. I'm going to put my own twist on it, if you don't like it then don't read it! R+R!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Rose POV

I woke to an annoying beeping noise. I tried to turn over to ignore it, but found I couldn't. I opened my eyes and saw that I was surrounded by wires and tube.

"Ah, you're awake." I looked up and saw a smiling young woman, about my age, in the room.

"Who are you?" I asked confused. "Where am I?" I tried to think why I would be here, but my mind came up blank, I couldn't even remember my name.

"I'm Nurse Williams." she told me. "Do you know what your name is?"

"Umm..." I tried to think harder, but nothing came to me. "What's wrong with me?" I muttered burying my head in my hands, ignoring the pulling tubes that were reluctant to let me move. For the first time, Nurse Williams frowned.

I'll just go get your doctor." she muttered, leaving the room.

I just sat there, trying to think, remember something.  
>"Hello, I'm Dr. Disney." I couldn't help but chuckle at that, the name ringing a bell.<p>

"Like the films?" I giggled, looking up and seeing a handsome you man, who mustn't be much older than I am, maybe in his twenties. He chuckled along with me.  
>"Yeah, like the films." he picked up my chart. "Nurse Williams said you had trouble remembering your name." he noted. "Do you remember anything that could help us find any relatives, or any way of finding out who you are?" I shuck my head at him.<p>

"I can't seem to remember anything. What's wrong with me?" I asked confused, looking into his deep blue eyes.

"We'll have to run some tests." he said, putting the chart down. "But it seems you have amnesia." I frowned.

"What's that?"

"It's where you can't remember things because of head trauma." He frowned. "Do you know what happened to you?" I shook my head, and he sighed. "You where in a car accident, the damage wasn't that bad, a few broken ribs, some cuts and bruises, and a cracked skull." I froze.

"W-what?" my hand went to my head, and for the first time I felt bandages. "Oh, god." Dr. Disney walked over and perched on my bed, and rested a hand on my shoulder.

"We'll get this figured out." He assured me. "I just need to get some blood tests done, and then I'll book you in for a CAT scan." I just nodded, and he went over to some metal draws and got the needle and tubes to get my blood, and took my arm gently. "This will hurt a bit." I nodded again, and didn't even flinch when the metal went into my arm. "Well, you're taking this better than a lot of my patients."

"I must be good at handling pain." I said, with a shrug, and I had a feeling it was true, but didn't know why.

"All done." He smiled, pressing some cotton wool and the little wound. "I'll just go get these sorted." He started walking out of the room.

"Hey," I called to him, making him stop. "Do you have any idea what my name is?" he turned back to me. "I'm afraid not." He said apologetically. "You've been put down as a Jane Doe, until you can give us any other information, or someone comes looking for you to verify your identity." He left the room then, leaving me alone with me thoughts. _I doubt anyone will come looking for me._ I thought bitterly, trying to figure out why I would think this.

**A/N: I know this is a short chapter, but I just wanted to do some build up, and I'm working on the next chapter as we speak.**

**My friend made an rp site called Deep in the Darkness and shadows, it's really good but there are only three people (including me and her) who rp on it regularly, so check it out, the websites www . deepinthedark . webs . com (without the spaces.)  
>Please check it out, it would be much more fun to get other people involved. and it'll help motivate me to write the next chapters quicker *hint*<br>Message me if you want some more infermation on the site, or just look it up, it explains it all on there.  
>Thanks, I hope to see you on there!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, you'll probably get sick of this but I'm doing someone a favour. Please check out this RP site: w w w . d e e p i n t h e d a r k . w e b s . c o m (no spaces, fan fiction seems to hate webs addresses) it;s an awsome site, especially if you're into vampires, werewolves and witches. All the infor about the site will be on the home page, but message me if you want to know more!**

Chapter 3

*********Two years later*********  
>Dimitri POV<p>

It had been two years, two years since we pushed Rose away, two years since she disappeared. None of us had thought that our harsh words, and actions would drive her away. We thought that she would still be there, but she wasn't, and we were all to blame.  
>I had told her that I no longer loved her, even though I loved her with all my heart. But I couldn't ruin her life. We had slept together a few weeks before her disappearance, and I had told her that it was a mistake, that I wasn't thinking. It was stupid of me.<br>Lissa had pushed her away, calling her horrible names because of the darkness in her. Blaming Rose for everything that was going wrong. I knew she regretted it, and would do anything to apologise to her. Everyone followed Lissa's lead, picking a few things to justify how they treated my Roza. In the end she had no friends, her love abandoned her, and her family where distant at best. Though Abe had not once given up on finding her. Vowing not to rest until his baby girl was back in court safe, he had already lost her once, he didn't want it to happen again.  
>We all sat in Lissa's and Christians suite, watching the some senseless show on the TV, waiting for Abe and Janine to call on weather their lead was a dead end.<p>

Rose POV

It had been two years since I had woken up in the hospital, and I still couldn't remember who I was, but I didn't let that stop me.  
>In the two years I had a beautiful baby girl that I named Katelyn, and she is nearly two, it turned out I was a month pregnant when I had the accident. She was my miracle, everyone said that I should've miscarried during the crash, but I didn't. I had a nice house in Pennsylvania, and I ran a small gym in my in the high street <strong>(AN: I don't know any towns in Pennsylvania, so if you have any suggestions of small towns you know there then post a comment, Thanks)**  
>No one could figure out my name, so I made up one of my own, I hated being called Jane Doe. I'm now Roxanne Smith, but a load off people called me Roxy.<br>Like my name, no one could find any family, or friends, or anyone who cared, but I don't care anymore. I had my daughter, and everyone I had met in the two years that I can actually remember, and I like it that way.

"Mamma." Katelyn called from her play pen. "Up, wamma, up." She demanded. I laughed and kneeled down. "Up what?" I asked.  
>"Pwease." She yelled in her sweet voice.<br>"Good girl." I said before putting her on my hip. I swept her brown hair out of her face and looked her over. She had got my eyes and smile, and most of my attitude. But the rest came from whoever her father was. "Mamma, hungwy." Katelyn's voice dragged me out of my stupor.  
>"Okay baby, let's go and get you something to eat." I brought her into the kitchen and put her in her high chair.<br>"Here you go baby." I said, putting a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in front of her, cut up in little squares.  
>"YAY!" she giggled, and started eating her treat. I looked at the clock, and sighed.<br>"Hurry up sweety, you're coming down to work with me." I told her, my normal baby sitter cancelled and I couldn't find anyone else.  
>"Yay, work." She said excitedly. I just laughed and cleaned up the kitchen. "Mamma, I done."<br>I turned and watched her try to get out of the high chair.  
>"Come on then honey, let's get you ready." I picked her up and put her on the floor, and watched her run towards and climb over the baby gate. "Katelyn, don't climb over the gate." I scolded.<br>"Sorry mamma." She said with big puppy dog eye's. I rolled my own eye's and opened the gate at the bottom of the stairs. She reached up and took my hand, and started climbing the stairs.

"Hey boss, who you beating up today?" Nick asked me, from the punching bag.  
>"You if you don't get back to work." I told him with a smirk, he just saluted me and went to help someone with the treadmill.<br>In the office, I put Katelyn down and let her play with the toys I had put there for her, but she seemed more interested in watching my customers. "Mamma, what that man doing?" she asked, pointing to a man that had just come into the gym. He didn't look like my regular customer, for one thing he was in a flashy grey suit with a pale blue dress shirt and a purple scarf, and for antother he seemed to want something that had nothing to do with exersizing or self defence.  
>"I don't know." I frowned, wondering if it was someone who wanted to buy the building, or a debt collector. I indicated for Nick to come into the office.<br>"What do you need?" he asked.  
>"Watch Katelyn for me, I'm going to check this guy out." I said, shooting a glance at the man, and the red head next to him.<br>"I didn't think he was your type." Nick joked, but I glared at him.  
>"He's not, he looks like he could be old enough to be my dad."<br>"That's what I thought." He laughed, going over to Katelyn. "We'll just be in here then." I nodded and went out to great the new comers.

**A/N: these chapters always look longer when I type them out on word, sorry if it isn't long enough for some people, I'll try to put more into the next one. but it depends on wheather or not I think I'm over loading it with too much info at once.  
>R + R. <strong>


	4. adoption notice

Hey guy's. It's been a while since I've updated any of my stories so I'm putting them all up for adoption!

I haven't had time to keep up with any of my stories because I had a lot of course work to do and I was rushed off my feet with all that, and I haven't had any good idea's for them.

If you're interested in this story or any of my others then just let me know by sending me a PM, all I ask if that you take good care of them.


End file.
